Dragon Rise of a Tyrant
by Brightstar221
Summary: Meet Dragon and follow er in her journey of Life, Death, Love, Hate, Strenght and weakness Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Dragon-rise of a tyrant Part 1_

Alright alright lets get this over with basicly I tried to destroy the clans there... what thats not good enough...no...I have to tell my life story! Fine I'll do it anything to get Brightstar off my back lets begin.

It started many moons and this was a long time ago back then I was called Toffee stupid name in my opinion I lived with my family, my father, Jet fine big tabby tom black pelted, Mother Fiona, Brown she-cat with bright blue eyes, pain of a sister, Cocoa pure brown like mother but with brown eyes, and my brother, Freezer, white tom built like mother as well then there was me Toffee brown and white with brown flecks, mothers eyes and built like my father but I was picked on, we lived next door to this other family of cats, a grey she-cat with green eyes called Quince I think, then there was her eldest son black and white tom called Socks then there was her only daughter Ruby looked like her mother and then there was Tiny almost pure black but he had a white sock I watched them play everyday Cocoa and Freezer never let me play much to my mothers joy but my fathers sadness Jet always feeled sorry for me, he told me he was the runt of the litter as well yet his brothers died, anyway lets get onto the exciting bit.

A few moons later I got my collar but so did Cocoa and Freezer, Cocoa got a baby pink collar, Freezer got a blue one but I got a lilac one, Cocoa said it was stupid but Jet whacked her around the ear then one of the worst happened Mother kicked him out I tried to stop her Jet was one of the nicest cats ever but he told me to stop it and be good. I cryed for moons I rememered all the times he calmed me down I ran to the fence and saw that Tiny and his littermates had collars as well Ruby had a hot pink one, Socks a collar like Freezers then Tiny had a deep purple one I jumped down to say Hello but then my Mother caught me Quince was shocked how brutily she handled me but Mother made it look I was the brutal Tiny saw right through it, before he could do anything Mother pulled me over the fence. I followed Tiny he was attacked by this Tabby tom with long claws I helped him up and we ran away he told me how we would have to change our names he picked a new name called Scourge I picked something a little more humble Dragon we found cats who killed out of cold blood.

One day me and Scourge came across a tired out black tom still young built like me I suddenly rememered who it was "Father!" I yelled Scourge looked at me with confusen the tom looked weary then he looked at me then meowed "Toffee?" I nodded he ran over to me and greeted me "I've changed my name I'm Dragon now, you remember Tiny he's called Scourge, Scourge you remember my father Jet" I meowed sweetly it was good to see Jet again "Yes I remember now, its good to see you again Jet" Scourge purred then Bone the deputy appeared "Pardon me Scourge, Dragon and...?" He meowed looking at Jet "Jet" he meowed breifly "Bone" He replied "Theres Boulder the cat who deserted us and a Tabby tom with long front claws here to see you" I realised that it was the cat that attacked him when we met up I didn't know what to expect...


	2. Part 2

_Dragon, Rise of a Tyrant Part 2_

Me and Scourge padded over to the tom "Greetings Scourge I am Tigerstar" he glared at me I returned his stare with even more colder than he gave it to me "I wanted to talk to you alone" he growled Scourge was not intmidated "I'll choose the company thank you Tigerstar" Tigerstars eyes fell on Jet "I didn't you recruited mangy old flea bags" I flew at him but Scourge jumped in front of me "What do you want Tigerstar" Tigerstar gave a icy grin he blabbed on about taking over the forest from a cat called Firestar used to be called Rusty that name seemed familar Scourge nodded at the promise of new terriotory we followed him the way that Tigerstar spat at this cat called Firestar Scourge said there would be no battle Tigerstar flew at Scourge...

Then Tigerstar lay lifeless I smiled and so did Scourge "Your friend here thought he could control us but he was wrong" we padded away "Scourge I love you" and he replied "I love you too Dragon." Then that fox-hearted flea pelt firestar killed him I vowed that I would avenge Scourge I knew if I died my kits, Scourges kits would kill him Many moons later I gave birth to 4 beautiful kits Jet was there to help me raise them, One she-cat pure black with ice blue eyes I named her Midnight, a ginger tom with glowing green eyes I named him Phoenix and a black and brown she-cat I named her Glider and there was a black and white tom I named him Adder their stories will come later on I watched them grow I watched Jet grow old and die we buired him then I began to grow old as well something was going to happen...


	3. Part 3

_Dragon Rise of the tyrant Part 3_

I dreamed there I was in a dark and gloomy forest I fluffed up when I saw Tigerstar then I realsied that it wasn't him but I was still wary "I'm Hawkfrost follow me" I followed me then I realsied I was dreaming, Hawkfrost led me into a clearing it was bright and shining "This is as far as I can go" Hawkfrost growled then I saw a small Black and white tom his face still young but he padded pass me then I shuddererd I saw a Really old grey she-cat with amber eyes but she too ingored me then I realised my paws where on the dead earth I stepped onto a shining piece of grass it was soft then a tom who smelled like fish his jaw crooked "Greetings Dragon I am Crookedstar" I fluffed up when I heard the star bit at the end of his name. He noticed this "I mean you no harm follow me" I felt like I trusted the tom he led me to a hill and there on the hill was a familar black tom with blue eyes "Jet!" I meowed and ran to my father I cried "My daughter follow me" He greeted me like he always did I followed him and there was a open plain a group of cats who smelled like Crookedstar all sat in a group, there was a group of cats I shuddered when they shared a sour smelling scent as Tigerstar, then I smelled a group of cats that smelled of rabbits and the breeze then there was a group of cats who smelled like Firestar then I noticed the tom who I saw at the border in the center was a familar black tom with a white sock "It's his trial into Starclan" the little tom meowed as a very old white tom padded from the stars followed by 4 more cats one ginger tom, one silver tom, one brown wirey she-cat and one black she-cat "We are gathered here today to trial Scourge of Bloodclan" the white tom rasped "All cats who wish him to pass into the Dark forest sit at the left side and Starclan the right" this was unjust I couldn't stand no justice "Wait I don't why I'm here but Scourge couldn't help becoming what he became" I hissed hackles raised ready to challenge the starry eyed tom but he just laughed but the Ginger tom stood next to me "Star I Thunder founder of Thunderclan wish to agree with Dragon" all the Thunderclan cats murmered and padded to the right, the black she-cat rolled her eyes "Star I disagree he killed a leader Thunder, he murdured a leader of Shadowclan _my _clan" the Shadowclan cats padded to the left "Shadow your points are fair but Tigerstar bought it on himself" the wirey she-cat meowed "Shut it Wind" but the she-cat ingored Shadow and the Windclan cats padded to the left then the silver tom spoke "I River agree with Shadow, Scourge is dangerous" he meowed and the Riverclan cats padded to the left "It seems we have a tie I must choose but first lets hear what Scourge has to say" Star meowed and all the cats looked at him then Scourge...


	4. Part 4

_Dragon rise of a tyrant part 4_

Scourge stepped foward "Thank you Star" he dipped his head in thanks "I have reasons becoming what you cats would say cold-blooded murduer but as my proof I call Bluestar as my witness" cats murmered but the blue-gray she-cat stepped foward "this was back when Starclan had given me my name as a leader, when Tigerstar was Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw who we all now is in the dark forest, told Tigerpaw to attack Scourge, Dragon in her way tried to stop him but she was knocked away Tigerpaw was about to kill him when I stepped in, then they ran off" all the cats seemed shocked then the Shadowclan cats padded to the right followed by Riverclan "So it is decided Scourge you will enter Starclan" Scourges eyes suddenly glowed ice blue like Jets eyes, "Will I see you again?" I meowed as I started to feel sleepy, Scourge smiled, "Of course you will when the time is near" I smiled then I woke up, I was old again and my kits where grown I cIosed my eyes for the last time I woke up there was Scourge I was glowing like him "I'm dead as well" Scourge nodded "Our kits will be strong in life and death as well" Suddenly Star appeared and so did Brightstar of Grassclan _'The darkness will fall on the Midnight sky, the flames will rise and fall like a Phoenix from the flames, Poison will seep out of the Adders fangs when threaten and the bird will no longer fly it shall become a Glider' _Me and Scourge knew it meant our kits had a destiny with now cat to guide them then Brightstar meowed _'The rising Sol shall help them' _"Sol..."

Our time had been and gone it was our Kits time to shine along with the 3


End file.
